


Finny's Love Interest

by realistic_squid



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realistic_squid/pseuds/realistic_squid
Summary: Requested Finnian x Sebastian fic that is really bad.





	Finny's Love Interest

“Finnian, haven’t I asked you before to stay out of the kitchen?”

Sebastian hadn’t raised his voice or dropped the sickly sweet smile from his lips, but Finny knew he was ticked off.

He was only trying to help. He honestly hadn’t meant to break that plate. Or that picture frame. Or upset the rack of pots and pans while attempting to clean up the spices he’d spilled onto the counter after using a bit too much force to open the cabinet door, launching flour into the air around him.

Really his intentions were good, his mind had just been elsewhere while looking at the raven headed demon. His sharp jaw line, his intriguing eyes, the way his hair perfectly framed his gorgeous face… He was distracted, that’s all.

A flour covered Sebastian glared at the carrot top, expecting a reply.

“I-I’m sorry.” Finny started frantically searching for a towel. “I thought that since Bard was sick you might like some assistance.” A dishrag hit his shoulder.

“Next time that you forget to heed my warning I will start chopping off body parts.” Sebastian chuckled at the gulp from the lad standing before him, covered in random shades of earthy brown and flakes of fiery crimson along with the snowy powder that now inhabited every corner of the large room.

A few moments of relative silence passed between the two as the demon went back to slicing the multitude of assorted fruits in front of him, broken only by the creaking of the kitchen door that signaled the orangettes departure.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Today, young master, I have prepared for you grilled salmon with stir-fried vegetables, Earl Gray, and a fruit salad for dessert.”  
Ciel watched Sebastian place the plates and mug on the magnificent mahogany desk and bow, turning to leave.

“Are you aware of Finnian’s feelings towards you, Sebastian?”

The butler raised an elegant eyebrow. “Of course, sir. Why do you ask?”

Ciel huffed. “He’s been moping around far too much. Pluto is tearing up the yard.” He gestured to the large window behind his desk. In the dim evening light, the grounds looked oddly hallowed in its war-torn state.

“Yes, that is a problem.” Sebastian gave the boy a closed-eye smile. “What would you like me to do about it?”

“Fix him, damn it! I’ve got a meeting with a very wealthy investor in a few weeks time and the grass here grows slowly.”

“As you wish, young master.” Sebastian left the study in search of his wayward subordinate.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Se-sebastian, what are you-mmph!?”

Wide-eyed and a tad scared for his life, the gardener found himself pinned against a wall and unable to breathe, the demon crushing their lips together in an almost loving kiss.

“Shut up and kiss me.”


End file.
